


Homestuck Voyeur Collection

by CannibalKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sollux is a slut, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKitten/pseuds/CannibalKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like voyeurism. That's why this is a collection of what I assume will be rarely updated nsfw drabbles. In homestuck. With lots of bulges and nooks and penises. Maybe even some yuri, I dunno. I'm so ready for this--</p>
<p>* That's what he said*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Voyeur Collection

Maybe this is only a bit perverted. Only a bit. You're not a pervert, after all. Only an observer. That's not bad. All you're doing is scoping out Sollux's husktop. He's the perverted one. You're just an observer. An observer who may or may not be incredibly aroused. Of course you aren't. You just came over to your best friend's hive to partake in some fighting/coding lessons that were completely against his will. He went off to grab a book and left you at his husktop, which was a bad decision in his part, anyway. This is his fault, not yours. You just decided to look at what he did in his freetime. You didn't expect that to be.. _This_. Recording himself. Doing lewd things. Lewd things that make you not turned on. Completely and utterly dry. Dry as the driest of deserts covered in saltines and sand. You totally weren't unsheathed, either. Dry and sheathed. That's you.

And now your hand is in your pants. Your thinkpan is probably the most fucked up thing you could ever think of, and you curse your past self for even trying to invade Sollux's privacy in the first place. What the fuck were you even looking for? What were you expecting? Obviously not this. Maybe you were looking for this, in that deep, dark chasm you rarely venture into lest the lecherous thoughts overcome you and you become immediately ready to fuck. Those thoughts you try to supress. Now, now that you've seen this, you feel that the chasm will unleash some sort of beast, some sort of massive creature. Perhaps two giant tentabulges dripping in mustard yellow lust fluids. Obviously that would make sense. Your mind, right now, _is_ the fuck chamber.

Of course you passed the first video. Probably the first time he had done it. A close up on his nook. He had already been rather aroused, probably by the act itself. His bulges were twisting around his hand as his fingers rubbed his nook in a strange way, not going all the way in, just slanted to almost tease himself. The noises he made seemed like he was enjoying it enough, however.

The next video is what had you gripping at yourself with your pants around your ankles. He was scooted away from his desk in his chair, camera capturing every part of him. You liked that you could see his face. You've lied to yourself enough, and it's obvious that you're aroused, so you'll say it's for _sexual_ reasons. It could be anyone in this chair and you'd still be rubbing yourself. Anyone.

His legs were kept spread by him hooking his feet in the arms of the chair. He was biting his lip, stroking himself before tracing his lengths with two fingers on the inside, from base to tip. You mimicked his motions, trying very hard not to roughly continue until you were just on the edge and then stop because you're at Sollux's desk. You're not worried about that, that thought didn't even cross your pitiful mind. Right now it's just you and Sollux.

You're pressing your fingers into yourself and massaging your bulge and watching Sollux do the same until he stops, pulling reluctant whines from you both. He reaches over into his desk and pulls something out. You open drawers to see what he's picked up until you grab it, watching him. You weren't really sure what it was or how to use it, but it seemed like a simple object. It smelled musky, though. Then you looked at the screen for further instruction, eyes widening when he just held it, biting his lip harder as he began to let his wriggling appendages find their way to his nook. He reached down, keeping one from curling in. He gave a groan, letting the next one in when he felt like it. He was mumbling to the camera, you assumed, little phrases of " Like thith?" or " Nnn, thuch a perv..". And then he took the object, you firmly grasp now with your own hands, pressing it inside himself with a moan. You bite your lip and look at it. Limp. Rubbery. Would it even feel good?

And then you hear him gasp. Something that wouldn't be as astounding as it was, had your _name_ not been following it. The source of his newly found moans and bucking was that he flipped a switch. A switch on the limp sex toy that was currently in your hands. You flipped the switch and it began vibrating and wriggling and stretching. You turned it off and immediately stuffed it inside yourself, gasping heavily as your nook was invaded. It's a long object, but you have some sort of need to try and push it into yourself. You turn it on, moaning loudly and keeping your eyes glued on Sollux. Was he really into that sort of thing? He was stuffed with the equivalent of 3 normal bulges, and he looked delicious all the while. His face was yellow and he was panting and sweating and now he's re-adjusting. You watch him, stroking yourself with such vigour that you have to stop every few moments to keep yourself from going over the edge. He begins to work himself more and more until he's crying out your name. Yours. You're trying so hard not to let go, but he just did. All over his face. Riding himself through it. God, it's so lewd and hot and you keep going, needing to feel finished, satiated, and that wonderful pleasure.

You're completely exposed when Sollux opens the door, having shuffled away from the desk to avoid getting all of his shit wrecked. Seeing him only made you rub and thrust and moan louder, harder, and more eratically. He's not freaking out or anything, just watching you as you ride yourself into completion, flicking off the object inside of you as you began to feel ridiculously sensitive. You're panting and sighing and too relaxed to come out of your euphoric high to apologize for getting off in Sollux's room. When you do finally start to get your bearings, you look at Sollux, flushed. " Sorry, uh, I was looking on the.." You paused. " No, fuck you, this is your fault. Why were you gone for so long!?"

" Looking for the book." He said, holding up a thick book. He had a smug grin on his face as he strode over, lips pressing against yours for only a moment. He laughed when you started scolding him.


End file.
